


Heal Me

by Bellatrix_Wannabe_89



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Mentions Of Outlaw Queen But Robin is Dead So It Didn’t Feel Right To Tag OQ or Robin, Pro Alice, Somewhat Anti Knight Rook, Somewhat Anti Wish Hook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89/pseuds/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89
Summary: Margot Locksley never expected that she would ever meet the daughter of the man responsible for her father’s death. Alice Rogers never expected that she would lay eyes on the person whose fathers ghost caused her own dad to drink to the point that he abandoned his own child. Nor did either of them ever expect to find love with the woman whose family hurt them the most…





	1. Prologue

The rain fell heavily. The gloomy London weather matching the mood of those surrounding the brilliant mahogany coffin almost a bit too perfectly.

Regina stood stoic in the front of the group that had gathered to pay their final respects to the man they all knew and loved and admired.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw everyone’s eyes fluttering over to her, expecting her to break down in tears, to throw herself down on the casket, to show some outward sign of grief but that would come later; when she was alone in the room she once shared with her husband.

Now though; now she had to be strong. Not only for herself but for her twelve year old son and more importantly her five year old step son and her two year step daughter.

Roland had no one but Regina now. His mother Marian died in childbirth and his father laid in that coffin they were now all staring at, he needed the only parental figure he had left in his life not to fall apart.

An his daughter, his little peanut, his little Margot Robyn Locksley… her mother was in and out of rehabs and half the time Zelena couldn’t even be bothered to remember she even had a daughter so Regina would be responsible for Margot too.

She had gone from a single mother of one pre-teen boy to a wife and mother of three beautiful children and was now back to being a single mother only this time with a young child and a toddler in tow, all in the span of a year and a half. 

Regina had no idea how she was going to do this on her own, raising Henry as a single parent had been hard enough now she had three children? She had no idea how she was going to even get through the day much less the rest of her life without Robin by her side.

The priest was saying something now. Some grand decorations to God and a hundred other words that didn’t capture who Robin was. They didn’t capture his honor, his integrity, his kindness, his generosity, spirit… They certainly didn’t capture the love Robin felt for his wife or children or his step son or his friends… no words could ever capture who he was, she realized. Not if she had a million years to come up with a speech or even just a five line sonnet. Nothing would ever do Robin’s life justice.

Finally the Priest who had been one of Robins friend since his first communion finished his sermon and people began to slowly filter away to celebrate the life of their lost friend at his favorite pub.

Robin’s best friend, a large burly man named John Little, slowly made his way over to Regina who hadn’t moved a single step since she took her spot in front of the grave. John clapped a massive leather gloved hand on Regina's shoulder as the two of them stared at the coffin.

“Want me to take the kids to the pub?” he asked, his usually joyful voice thick with tears he was struggling not to let fall. “Give you a moment to say goodbye?”

Regina didn’t say anything, instead choosing to just nod without taking her eyes from the casket that held her second chance at love.

John reached over and gave her a friendly comforting kiss on the side of her head before he picked up Margot, allowed Roland to give a small kiss to the casket before he took John’s hand and led them from the coffin, stopping and looking back when they realized Henry wasn’t with them.

“You want me to stay?” asked Henry, being answered with a silent shake of her head. Not know what else to do Henry hugged his mother as tight as he could, swallowing hard as she didn’t even bother lifting her arms to hug him back. She just stood there, frozen in her grief, knowing that the moment she tried to speak sobs would rip past her lips and there would be no stopping or holding back.

Releasing the embrace, Henry gave her hand a quick squeeze before he turned and followed Little John out of the cemetery.

The moment they were out of eyesight, Regina fell to her knees, the rain soaking through her stockings and the short sharp blades of glass poking at her skin but she didn’t feel it, nor did she feel the small rain drops stinging at her skin. She felt nothing but her overwhelming grief and pain and a million other agonizing emotions she couldn’t put into words, so, instead, Regina merely threw her head back while a tormented animalistic scream ripped past her lips.

…

John flinched at the sound of the harrowing scream, the anguish and grief she was voicing cutting through him like a freshly sharpened knife.

Henry whipped back around but a strong hand on his shoulder prevented him from going anywhere.

“She’s fine,” John assured the frightened twelve year old. “She’s okay, just- just let her do what she needs to do. She lost someone very important to her, Henry.”

John graciously pretended not to notice the boy wipe his eyes with the back of his hand and gave him a moment to collect himself before they started walking back to the car.

However, when John saw a familiar black haired man leaning against the cemetery gate, his hand buried deep in his black leather jacket pockets, an anger he knew he wouldn’t be able to control for long swelled inside him.

“Henry, take Roland and Margot and go to the car, I’ll be right there,” John told the boy who, when he saw the fire brewing in his eyes, knew far better than to argue with the large man so instead he just took Margot from him, grabbed hold of Roland’s hands and made their way to the car.

John stormed up to the uninvited stranger, his hands curled into trembling fists. The black haired man looked up from the ground just long enough to see John grab him by the front of the shirt and slam him against the black metal gate with a loud crash. 

The man knew better than to fight back and instead just grabbed hold of his assailants wrist with his one good hand less he get too angry with him.

“What the hell are you doing?!” John snarled getting within half an inch of his face. “You’re not welcome here!” 

“I was gonna go visit him after everyone was gone,” said the black haired man. “I wanted to pay my respects.”

“Your respects? Your RESPECTS?!” John slammed him against the gate again, making the blue eyed man wince in pain but still he wouldn’t fight back. “HE DOESN’T WANT YOUR GODDAMN RESPECTS!”

“I said I was sorry!” the blue eyed man argued, not that it would do much good. He had said the words a hundred times and a hundred times he had been told the apology was meaningless.

This time was no different.

“Your sorries means shit! You’re the reason…!” John had to force himself to steady his voice, less the tears he had been fighting against all day would come forward, “you’re the reason I no longer have my best friend. You’re the reason those kids don’t have a dad, you’re the reason Regina is a widow. You are the reason Robin is dead, Jack Rogers, and there’s not enough sorries in the world to make up for that.”

Rogers bowed his head in shame, not even lifting his head when John finally released from his iron grip. 

The large man sniffed, pushing his wild locks of hair from his face and taking a shaking breath, getting as close to tears as he had gotten this whole rotten afternoon.

“Get out of here, Rogers,” John warned him. “Regina's going through enough right now, she doesn’t need to deal with seeing you too.”

Without another word, and without another look towards the man John blamed for Robin's death, John turned and headed towards the car where the kids were waiting, leaving Rogers just as alone as he had been these past few weeks…

With both his real hand and his prosthetic buried deep in his pockets and his head bowed in shame, the black haired man turned and headed towards a pub he had very much frequented since the night that changed everyone’s lives for the worse.

He took a seat at the far end of the bar, the bartender already handing him a tumbler of rum before he even got out his wallet. Rogers couldn’t even bother lifting his head as thanks and instead just went to work on downing the harsh tasting liquid, hating the burn as it smothered down his throat but relishing it all the same, knowing he deserved this pain. 

Glass after glass, shot after shot he drank the harsh tasting brown liquor until Rogers could barely see straight much less remember that the man he had admired was now dead because of him.

He didn’t even look up until a rather sultry voice asked him if the seat beside him was taken. Rogers, barely able to lift his head, turned and looked at the woman who talked to him, his glossed over and bloodshot eyes looking her over.

She had a bohemian look about her, with her hair in thick pale blonde disheveled braids and icy blue eyes that seemed to pierce the very deepest parts of Rogers soul.

“I asked if this seat was taken,” she purred and the voice stirred something inside of Rogers. Something be quite liked if he was being honest with himself…

Rogers shook his head, his head flopping back and forth in a rather drunken state.

The blue eyed woman flashed him a sinfully devilish grin and sat down beside the man she choose for the night, a long slit in her red dress teasing a lucious pale thigh that Rogers couldn’t take his eyes off of.

“What’s your name?” she asked her prey, running a finger down his arm rather suggestively.

“Rogers,” he slurred, making the woman sitting beside him grin even wider.

He would be so easy…

“Jack Rogers, at your service. And you, my fair lady…?”

She smiled at him as she offered him her hand that he eagerly took and brought the back of it to his lips.

“My name is Eloise Gardner… but everyone just calls me Gothel.”

 

**Please Review! This was more the prologue, the actual story will start next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**20 Years Later, Present Day**

 

Alice Rogers huffed our another breath as she watched, on the wrong side of the road mind you, the tiny little cookie cutter houses and the impossibly quant suburbian restaurants, none of which would know how to make a proper fish and chips she wagered, pass her by.

“Quit brooding,” her father’s voice came from the driver’s side of the car.  He received another huff as a response. “I’m serious, Alice. This is a whole new adventure for you, you should be excited about it.”

Alice turned to give the black haired man a rather annoyed look. “We’re in a country where you get bloody shot just for taking someone else’s parking spot, they elected a moldy shriveled tangerine to be their president, and they call their crisps chips and their chips fries! Crisps are crispy, they should be called  _ crisps _ ! So forgive me for not being all that ecstatic.”

Rogers sighed, rubbing his brow with his one good hand. “Alice...”

“Plus they don’t know how to pronounce mum. Didya know they add an ‘o’ to it? Do you know how weird that is?” She flopped up against her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. “I just don’t get why I couldn’t stay in Devon and I don’t see why I had to come with you on this stupid bloody trip,” Alice muttered, lightly kicking her foot against the car.

“Well I’m sorry for taking you away from your thriving life living in a one room flat working as a waitress, but I need your help getting settled here.”

“Isn’t that what Uncle Killian and Aunt Emma are for?” Alice challenged. “Isn’t that why you’re moving to Storybrooke, so they can help you land on your feet?”

“My brother got me a job working at the docks but I’m not about to eat them outta house and home. Plus Killian and Emma, bless her bloody heart,” he grumbled, “are only allowing me to stay there one month, rather I found a place or not. So I need you to help me save up some money so I can get an apartment sooner rather than later.”

“But Papa-!”

“Now enough, Alice! You’re here, we’re here, that’s the bottom line. No amount of complaining is gonna fix that.”

Alice pouted, looking down at the car floor and wrapping her blue checkered fleece blanket that she had used to cover herself up with on the long four hour ride from Devon to London, the eight hour plane ride from London to New York, a 14 hour layover, a four hour flight from New York to Augusta, and finally a three hour drive from Augusta to the sleepy little ocean town of Storybrooke Maine, around her tighter.

Rogers must have sensed he went too far because the next words out of his mouth were a whole several degrees softer.

“It’s one summer, Alice,” he told her, this time not unkindly. “One summer. That’s it, and then you can go back to England if you want, I’ll even pay for your ticket. And I know it’s not fair to you that you have to pay for my mistakes, but… I just really need your help right now. Besides, you said it yourself, you believe you and I need a way to reconnect. This’ll be the perfect chance for us to do that.”

Alice’s eyes flickered over to him for just a flash before they cast themselves back to the floor of the car. 

“Not to mention, Rogers continued. “You always said you wanted to travel.”

“Yeah to Egypt or Russia or Thailand; not Storybrooke Maine,” she challenged, although both passenger and driver were relieved to hear some of the bile had been erased from her words.

“Plus I think getting away from… some of your old stomping grounds might be beneficial for you,” said Rogers rather cautiously.

Alice's icy blue eyes rolled to ceiling of their too stuffy car. “Dorothy was not a ‘stomping ground’. She was important to me, Papa.”

“She broke your heart, Starfish,” he reminded her.

“I know,” muttered Alice. “But she was still important to me.”

Rogers frowned at his daughter, reaching out and rubbing her shoulder as a means to comfort. “I know she was, Alice. But you’re gonna find another girl that makes you happy, I know it. You might even find one here, in Storybrooke.”

Alice would have rolled her eyes and commented that being a lesbian was probably outlawed in a town as suburban and quaint as this but their car slowing to a stop outside a home with grayish blue shingles and a snow white door stopped her from commenting further.

The house appeared to be warm and cozy and was most definitely one of the more larger homes on the block. It even had a turret on top of it. It was surrounded by a picket white fence and when Alice stepped out of the car she realized it was so close to the ocean that the air actually held a faint smell of sea, salt and shore and she could even hear the distant call of seagulls.

A sudden fluttering of butterflies came alive in her stomach as she looked up at the house, swallowing her nerves. She only met her father’s twin brother Killian, his wife Emma and their daughter Hope who was only two years younger than Alice, a handful of times when she was younger. They would always come to England though, but when Alice was five the visits, for reasons that to this day went unexplained, stopped abruptly.

She remembered a fight, a big fight, where Killian has grabbed her father by the collar and tossed him around their apartment, nearly beating him half to death. Alice remembered screaming and sobbing as she watched Killian hit and kick her father and she remembered Emma screaming at her husband that he was going to kill him, which just made Alice even more hysterical.

No one ever told Alice what the cause of the fight was. All she knew was not only did the visits stop but the phone calls, the letters, the video messages all stopped coming as well. 

They always sent Alice Christmas and birthday gifts and always made sure to call her on those particular days, and vice-versa on her end, the small family liked and commented on her Facebook posts but didn’t even bother friending her father. It was as if Rogers didn’t exist to them.

Then a month ago Rogers called up his brother for the first time in over three years, explaining how he hadn’t only lost his job but he had been arrested, again, and he had run out of chances in the city he and Alice called home. A week later Killian called back, saying he had spoken to Emma and she had given her blessing for him to stay for one month, JUST a month, and he had gotten Rogers a job working down by the docks as well. 

Three weeks later here they were in the small town of Storybrooke Maine, standing outside a house that belonged to a seemingly perfect family, something Alice always dreamt of but never had the luxury of experiencing.

The front door opened and out stepped a woman around her father’s age with her blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing a pair of dark colored jeans and a red leather jacket over a plain fitted heather grey t-shirt followed by a man in black jeans and a black button down shirt along with a black leather jacket who looked almost identical to Alice's father.

Killians hair had a bit less grey in it than Rogers did, there were simple black studs in his ears whereas Alice's father had none, and his hair was a touch messier than Rogers fluffy quaffed black hair.  The man descending from the porch also had two working hands but their faces were the exact same, their bodies were both well trimmed, their eyes were the same shade of ocean blue, both had black scruff on their faces and Alice would have bet there wasn’t more than half an inch difference in height between them.

Killian and Emma walked over to Rogers, giving the man a rather awkward smile.

“Hey, Rogers,” Killian greeted his brother, choosing to call him by his preferred last name like everyone else did rather than his actual first name. He enveloped his twin in a hug that, for being brothers, was rather stiff. “Glad you made it okay.”

“Me too. It feels like we’ve been traveling for a week straight,” Rogers said with a chuckle, clapping Killian on the back. 

When they released the embrace, Killian turned towards Emma and rather than hug her he choose to just gave her a rather tight lipped smile and a stiff nod of the head. “Emma.”

“Rogers,” she replied in full with just as much warmth before she turned her attention towards the younger blonde who had stayed by the car, her hands in the pocket of her blue flannel jacket and looking down at the manicured sidewalk.

“Alice!” Emma greeted her niece with far more kindness and welcome than Rogers could ever hope to receive from his sister in law. Without wasting time Emma hurried over to the younger blonde, wrapping her in a tight hug. “It’s so good to see you again!”

Alice hesitated before she wrapped her arms around Emma as well, a rather shy grin playing on her lips.

“It’s nice to see you too, Aunt Emma.”

Emma stepped back, her smile growing as she looked over Alice. “You’ve gotten so big and beautiful! I can’t believe you’re twenty three years old already!”

Her cheeks burned bright with flush at the compliment. “Thank you. And you haven’t aged a day since I saw you last.”

“Yeah well, ocean air is surprisingly good for the skin,” Emma chuckled. 

“That and she was blessed to be one of the most beautiful women who ever grew up in Storybrooke,” Killian added with his own warm smile before he too embraced his niece in a far more loving hug than he gave his brother. “It’s good to see you, Alice,” he told her, clapping her on the back. “You’ve grown into a beautiful lass.”

“Thanks, Uncle Killian,” she told him, her cheeks once again flushing scarlet. 

Once they made their way inside with Rogers and Killian grabbing what little luggage they brought with them, Alice barely had time to look around well manicured and white put together home when she was assaulted by a loud ‘squee’ of joy and then before she could even blink a woman practically threw herself on Alice, hugging her so tight and spinning them around so quick Alice almost thought she might get sick.

“You’re here you’re here you’re here you’re here you’re here!” Hope squeed, jumping up and down in the entryway. Just when Alice thought she might pass out from the lack of oxygen from her cousin squeezing so tight Hope finally relinquished her grip and stood back to look at her, a wide grin on her face.

Hope was beautiful. Not obnoxiously so, nor in a way where men would stop and gawk at her in the street, but she had a warmth and a softness to her beauty that one might find belonging to those smiling and laughing women you see in commercials when they want a ‘natural’ beauty. 

She had crystal blue eyes matching that of her father, and the same slight point to her ears that Alice and both brothers possessed as well, but her slightly jutted chin was all her mothers, as was the blonde hair that was the same shade as Emma’s that fell down in soft waves rather than pale blonde wild curls like Alices, nor did she have the unfortunate slightly large front teeth that Alice had inherited from her own mother.

Hope was a similar height to Alice, not quite tall enough to be called ‘tall’’ or short enough to be called ‘short’ either, she was just average, clocking in at around 5’5. But whereas Alice's body was thin and soft, even in jeans you could tell Hope worked out. The white tank top she wore was tight enough that it pressed against her traceable abs and Hopes arms were very well toned as well.

“I’m so glad you’re here!” said Hope with a beaming grin, showing off two rows of brilliantly white teeth. “I’ve been looking forward to it since Mom told me!”

_ Mum,  _ Alice thought but the infectious joy radiating off her cousin had spread far enough that she didn’t bother commenting and choose instead to just smile back. “It’s good to see you too, Hope. Last I saw you, you were screaming about how you wanted to take my Barbie dream house back home with you.”

Hope chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I was kinda a brat when I was a kid,” she admitted. “But to be fair I was only four at the time.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I can hold that against you,” Alice said with her own laugh. 

Hopes smile grew larger, taking Alice by the hand as Rogers and Killian brought in the last of the luggage. “Okay tonight, I’m definitely taking you out to the Rabbit Hole. There’s only one of two bars in Storybrooke, Rabbit Hole and Aesop's Fables and all the old sad drunks go to Aesop’s.” She leaned in closer wearing a sinfully playful grin. “Plus, I am definitely gonna get you laid by the time you leave here.”

Alice chewed her lip, looking down at the blue and white tiled floor. “You um… you- you know I’m a lesbian… right?”

Hope looked at her cousin as if she just announced she had two hands and one head. 

“...What’s your point? Lesbians can hook up too can’t they?” she asked, unknowingly lifting a huge crushing weight off of Alice's shoulder.

Well at least she knew there was one ally here in this town. Plus almost every photo Alice uploaded of her and Dorothy; Killian and Emma has liked, even the ones where they were kissing, hugging, celebrating anniversaries so she knew they were on her side as well.

Alice shared a relieved smile with her cousin. “Yes we can and we do.”

A smug grin overtook Hopes face. “Good. Because I am getting you the sexiest girl in Storybrooke. Her names Melody Seaford; she’s tall, long black hair, she was captain of the swim team in High School, kinda tall… She has this shy naive thing going on but get a few drinks in her and oh. My. God… Trust me, you’re gonna love her.”

“That’s really nice, Hope, but I’m not really looking for a relationship right now. I’m still getting over a… a rather bad breakup.”

“Well… I mean you don’t need to be in a relationship to use her face as a trampoline.

Alice's face turned a shade of scarlet she was quite sure didn’t yet exist but thankfully she didn’t have to answer her cousins rather crude statement thanks to the perfectly timed entrance of Emma who had a storm raging in her green eyes.

“What’s going on?” asked Hope as the two girls watched the older blonde snatch her badge, cuffs and gun from the table where she had left them. “Mom?”

“Guess who just got caught stealing,  _ again _ ,” Emma barked as if Hope needed to answer for this particular crime.

But the way Hope shuffled her feet and glanced down at the floor, Alice had a particularly strong feeling she did. At least in the eyes of her mother.

“He’s a good guy,” Hope told her mother, getting a scoff in response. “He is!”

Whoever ‘he’ was, neither Emma or Hope expanded on nor did Alice have a chance to ask because at that moment Rogers walked into the kitchen, greeting Hope with a friendly smile. “Hey, Hope. How you doing?”

“I’m good, Uncle Rogers,” Hope answered with an equally friendly tone, walking over to him and wrapping him in a warm hug. “How you doing?”

Judging by the look Emma was throwing her Brother in Law, Alice had a feeling Emma would have preferred her daughter to greet him in the same cold manner that she had.

“Good! God, you’ve gotten so big, I remember when you weren’t even knee high.” Rogers pulled away from the hug, grinning down at his niece. “You grew up to be a beautiful woman, Hope.”

“Thank you.”

Emma rolled her eyes to the ceiling before she yanked on her jacket and bolstered her gun. 

“I’ll be back later, Hope. Help Alice unpack then I want you to put away the dishes.”

“I already did this morning.”

“Well do something you know I’d tell you to do when I’m mad at you because of something that idiot does and I have to clean up the mess.”

When Emma left with a rather hard slam of the front door and a long awkward pause that followed, Rogers clapped Hope on the shoulders before turning to Alice. “Come on, Love. We gotta get our stuff unpacked plus I don’t know about you but I am beat.”

After promising Hope she would only take a quick nap so that she could get ready for their night out, Alice followed her father up the steps to the individual guest rooms they were going to be living in for the next several weeks.

—

Sometimes Regina Mills loved her life. 

Watching Henry walk for the first time, the first time she held her granddaughter Lucy in her arms, when she walked down the aisle and saw Robin looking at her with all the love and adoration a man had ever looked at a woman with, watching Henry, Roland and Margot graduate high school, when Margot trusted Regina enough to come out to her at the ripe old age of twelve… Those were the times she loved her life.

However; times like now, when she had to leave her office at City Hall to bail Margot and Roland out of jail, this was when she hated her life. 

Her black heels clicked on the cheap linoleum floor signaling the arrival of the irritated mayor and sure enough the blonde sheriff greeted her with an exasperated look that mirrored Reginas.

“Remember when the only time we would see each other is your annual Christmas Party? God I miss those days…”

“Where are they?” asked Regina, not in the mood for laughs or fond walks down memory lane. She followed Emma into the bullpen where, sure enough, her two step children were waiting patiently locked inside one of the cells. When Margot saw her she perked up, a rather beaming grin on her face and her pond green eyes lit up rather brightly. “Hey, Regina!”

Roland twisted around, also smiling at the woman who had raised him. “Oh wow she called you like not even twenty minutes ago and you’re already here, that’s gotta be a new record!”

“Could the two of you have the decency to at least look sorry!” Regina snapped, effectively wiping away both smiles from their faces. She turned back to Emma. “I’ll give you ten million dollars if you charge them with murder and lock them up for life.”

“As much as I appreciate the bribe, I don’t have any spare bodies laying around that we can frame them on.”

“Give me ten minutes alone with them and you’ll have two,” she grumbled. Regina sighed, rubbing her temples and closing her eyes against what she knew was an oncoming headache. “How much did they take and how much is this gonna cost me?.”

“They just took some electronics, Roland took a cheap bracelet, it all added out to under five hundred so it’s still an E misdemeanor. For Margot since this is her first offense they waived the bail, fines at seven hundred. For Roland, three hundred in bail, nine hundred fine but this is his second offense, Regina, that means-.”

“I know, I know, one more and he goes away for five years.” Regina turned and glared at the two of them and as she watched them bite back their snickers and smiles and knowing her shouting would do no good, Regina said the only thing she knew would strike guilt into their hearts, the one thing she knew would hurt them so bad that she only used this bomb twice in their lives.

“Your father would be so disappointed in you.”

That did it.

Rolands face fell and any snarky expression was quickly replaced by such a strong sense of guilt that it almost made Regina wish she hadn’t used the nuclear option, least of all for the reason that had she been honest with herself she knew Robin would have been right there with his children, while Margot had to look away from both women and was forced to blink back tears.

The mayor sighed again, getting out her checkbook and quickly scribbled out three separate checks, one for Margot’s fine, one for Roland’s fine and one for Rolands bail and handed it to the blonde sheriff who put it in one of the desk drawers to deposit later.

Emma made her way over to the cell and unlocked it merely giving Margot a warning to stay out of trouble before the dark blonde woman went over to Regina who immediately wrapped her arms around her, apologizing for what she said earlier.

However when Roland tried to leave the cell, Emma put up a hand to stop him, narrowing her eyes at him while he merely quirked a brow at her.

“Hope’s eighteen, she can do what she wants.”

“Yes she can,” Roland agreed, his carefree nature infuriating Emma even more.

“Even if the men I find her wanting to date are nothing but thieving loser scum, I can’t stop her from dating you.”

“Right again, Sheriff.”

“However...” Emma barked. “For some reason I will never be able to fathom my daughter cares about you, and if you go away for five years, it’ll break her heart. I don’t wanna see her get hurt, so; don’t get into trouble again, or I promise you that my husband and I will make sure you’ll never be able to break ANYONE'S heart again. You understand me?”

Roland said nothing, just gave him that infuriatingly smug smirk that reminded Emma so much of the man her brother in law introduced to her once and clapped her on the shoulder.

“Well then; I best not get caught again.”

Without so much as a blink, Roland strode out of the cell, gave a hug to Regina as a thank you and walked out as proud as a peacock; all the while his mind was going frantic, screaming at him that he couldn’t, no matter what, lose his Hope…

 

Please Review!!! 


End file.
